The Changing Face of Evil
In The Final Chapter ' |image= |series= |production=40510-570 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0708617 |guests=Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Casey Biggs as Damar, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, John Vickery as Rusot, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates and James Otis as Solbor |previous_production=Strange Bedfellows |next_production=When It Rains… |episode=DS9 S07E20 |airdate= 28 April 1999 |previous_release=(DS9) Strange Bedfellows (Overall Someone to Watch Over Me |next_release=(DS9) When It Rains… (Overall) 11:59 |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Course: Oblivion |next_story=The Fight }} Summary Worf and Ezri return to the station. Meanwhile, the Breen attack Earth. Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge are damaged in the attack. Solbor reluctantly brings Winn the book of the Kosst Amojan, but to her surprise, the pages of the book are blank. It isn't until Winn kills Solbor, after he finds out about the plan to release the Pah-Wraiths, that his blood makes the text of the book visible. In a major battle with the combined forces of the Breen, Cardassians and Jem'Hadar, the Federation alliance suffers one of its worst defeats of the war in orbit of Chin'toka. The USS Defiant is among the many ships destroyed, the result of a new weapon unleashed by the Breen - an energy-damping beam that renders all weapons and drive systems powerless. Many escape pods soon eject from the Defiant and other ships as the Dominion forces retake Chin'toka. Weyoun wishes to destroy the pods, but the Female Changeling allows them to be rescued, reasoning that the survivors' reports will have a demoralizing effect on their comrades. What could have been a Dominion juggernaut to victory is ground to a halt when DS9 intercepts a message from within Cardassian boundaries. It is Damar, who announces that Cardassia will revolt against the Dominion and initiates this action by destroying one of the Vorta cloning facilities - the one responsible for cloning Weyoun. While this would buy valuable time for the Federation alliance to regroup, Sisko realizes that they would have to contact Damar to achieve final victory. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Kyle Powderly on Sunday, April 25, 1999 - 6:58 pm: Attacking Starefleet Command on Earth. Sheesh, is Earth the only planet in the Alpha Quadrant that doesn't have planetary defense systems? Even Washington D.C. has all sorts of protection around strategic federal buildings, not the least of which is a no-fly zone over the District itself that, if violated, has an almost immediate airborn response. Are you telling me that the headquarters of the Federation's defense and the home of the Federation Council (Earth) is any less well-protected? Dan R. on Monday, April 26, 1999 - 9:47 am: Actually there is no no fly zone over the entire district. Only parts. One of them being an area around the white house....if the entire district is no fly then there must be a lotta planes getting shot down because I live just outside the DC border in Maryland and planes are crossing the border all the time. Aaron Dotter on Monday, April 26, 1999 - 4:58 pm: And even then isn't the only thing to stop planes from entering the zones some handheld AA missile launchers? Remember that plane crash a few years ago practically on the doorstep of the White House. Dan R. on Monday, April 26, 1999 - 9:24 pm: Yup. And those so called anti aircraft missiles couldn't stop a single one motor plane how could it stop a faster military jet....hmmmmmmmm seems when it comes to defended important places humans just don't know how to do it right. # Murray Leeder on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 7:41 am: Funny how the Changeling seems to spend more concentration preserving her uniform than her face. Anonymous on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 10:05 am: Would it not be simpler for the founder to remain in a liquid form at all times and simply grow a head when she needed to give orders? Seniram 13:46, November 25, 2017 (UTC) The disease is making it difficult, if noy impossible, for her to shapeshift. # Giorgi on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 10:08 am: This was a good ep, but I am suprised that no one caught on to Dukat sooner, epesialy Winn. Also when she checked his pah would she not have notised that he was not a Bajoran? ''Aaron Dotter on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 3:00 pm:''I haven't seen this ep yet, but probably the Pah-Wraiths would affect Dukat's pagh so that Winn would think it was genuinely Bajoran. # Chris Booton on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 3:21 pm: In ST: generations, Riker says that the Romulans, Klingons and Breen use disrupters (after someone said that that station was taken out by disrupters, but since they haven't at that point fought the Breen and know little about them how can they know what weapons they use? Maybe they were able to anyalise the effects of Breen weapons at some point in the past, possibly after a brief war with the Breen. # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, May 02, 1999 - 12:37 am: Worf & Dax walk onto the station and when Sisko arrives he asks about the Breen/Dominion alliance, implying that the two had sent a message before arriving. I hope the message was coded and did they wait until after they got out of Dominion space to broadcast it. He could have learnt about the exsistance of the Breen/Dominion alliance by other means, and wants to know if Worf and Ezri have any more details. # Come to think of it, didn't Damar give them access to a Cardassian ship to leave Cardassia with? Good thing they didn't run into any trigger happy, shoot first answer hails second, Federation ships when they crossed the border. They may have been able to surrender to a Federation sgip as soon as they crossed the border. # Wayoun refers to the Breen as a "general." Shouldn't he have used a Breen term? Perhaps the term General is used by the Breen. # Mandy on Sunday, May 02, 1999 - 9:11 pm: I missed the bit about Kira being in a Starfleet uniform next episode, but her rank of colonel would translate into captain in Starfleet, not commander. Actually, she is a Lieutenant Colonel. # Adam Howarter on Sunday, May 02, 1999 - 10:02 pm: These escape pods are now behind enemy lines. Who picked them up? Al Fix on Monday, May 03, 1999 - 3:27 pm:''The whole battle was pitched at Chintoks, which was Federation territory at the time. So wouldn't that make the escape pods NOT behind enemy lines, but on "our" side of the front? ''Dan R. on Monday, May 03, 1999 - 5:12 pm: When the escape pods were leaving the territory had become the Dominion's again. Seniram 13:46, November 25, 2017 (UTC) True, but the Founder Leader ordered Weyoun to let the escape pods leave, so the survivors would relay the news of the defeat back to the Federation. # Hans Thielman on Monday, May 03, 1999 - 11:10 am: I was somewhat disappointed in the manner in which the Defiant was lost by having the Breen dissipate the ship's power. How could energy dissipaters affect manual control? That could have been knocked out. # Also, with the ship's power almost completely gone, how were the escape pods able to be launched? Compression charges? # Shane Tourtellotte on Monday, May 03, 1999 - 11:48 am: So if Damar has quit drinking (which I figured out from those 'look in the mirror' shots), and he doesn't want anyone in his quarters drinking, why does he keep a kanar bottle in his room? Possibly a reminder of how far he had sunk while he was drinking. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine